1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of illumination, and more particularly, to a light fixture for a suspended ceiling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,074 is directed to an electrical track structure for the suspended spotlight illuminator. The track structure provides power for the spotlight, and at the same time permits the relocation of the spotlight along a particular axis of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,050 is directed to a multiple fixture lighting system using busway-mounted light fixtures including two separate sections of busway, each section having lighting fixtures mounted thereon. The sections of busway are supported at opposite ends of two adjacent parallel rows of roller type busway support hangers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,806 is directed to a light suspension system which comprises at least one fixed overhead track and a second track mounted on the first-mentioned track for a rotational movement and movement along and transverse of the first-mentioned track. The second track is adapted to carry lighting equipment so as to move the same along any desired path to a selected location.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,343 is directed to an apparatus primarily for locating a camera at a selected position in a studio. An overhead carriage and support device is utilized involving a track structure which permits selective movement of lights to different positions.
It is believed that the prior art is totally lacking in the utilization of either two parallel or two perpendicularly positioned track elements, each of which contains one support post of a light fixture so as to enable the light fixture to be selectively relocated in a number of different positions relative a desk or other work surface below the track structure carrying the light fixture.